Heroes Reborn!
Ash is now the 30 year-old Gym Leader of Pallet City in New Kanto. His wife - the lovely 31 year-old Coordinator Dawn Ketchum. Ash's best friend is Cilan Tealeef, the Gym Leader of Celadon City, and Cilan's wife, Iris Tealeef, is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City (she is still a Dragon Master). Ash and Dawn's son is Ken Ketchum. Ken's best friend is Terry Tealeef, a tom-boyish and charismatic young girl that aspires to be a great master. However, a danger is in their midst - Hades, an ancient, magical, and evil Dusknoir. Magic is playing a big role in this amazing story of the future and past of Pokémon! Characters This Roleplay is drama only. It is NOT freejoin. *Ash Ketchum *Dawn Ketchum *Ken Ketchum *Cilan Tealeef *Iris Tealeef *Terry Tealeef *Brock Gypsum *Misty Gypsum *Lanny Gympsum *Lina Gypsum Introduction It is 20 years in the future... New Kanto now has its newest great heroes! Ken Ketchum, son of the Gym Leader Ash Ketchum and the top Coordinator Dawn ketchum, has begun a journey of magical proportions! He is accompanied by his good friends, Terry Tealeef, daughter of Cilan and Iris Tealeef, and the twins Lanny and Lina Gypsum, son and daughter of Misty and Brock Gypsum! But an evil is lurking... Hades, an ancient villain! Can Ken and his friends use their own magical Pokémon to stop him? And of course, New Kanto's President James Star, his Vice President Meowth, and his First Lady Jessie Star will stop Hades... right? frameless|right | 500px | Ken Ketchum, son of Dawn and Ash Ketchum (Ken, you look so much like your father)! Roleplay Ken: Dad, this is finally it! IT'S MY TENTH BIRTHDAY! Ash: Son, calm down! You're bouncing off the walls! I'm sure a visit to Professor Oak will return you to your senses! Ken: YES! (Ken and his father leave their home and go to a small house in a rural part of Pallet City. Ash knocks on the door.) Professor Oak: Hello, Ketchums! Ash: Gary! It's good to see you again! How's Electra? Gary: She's doing well. She is nursing her newest daughter, Ziva. (Gary motions to a mother Electivire in the den of the house, nursing a young Elekid.) Electra: Viiire! Ziva: Kid! Kid! Ash: Cute. Hey, listen, it's Ken's birthday, and we were wondering... Gary: Of course! I am so sorry! Right this way! (Professor Oak leads Ash and Ken to a table in the dining room. Three Pokéballs are laying on the table.) Gary: All right, Ken. The one on the left is Charm, the one on the right is SeaSquirt, and the one in the middle is Persephone. (Professor Oak shakes his head at the mention of Persephone's name.) Ash: What's wrong with Persephone, Gary? Gary: Persephone was born with a birth defect. One of her vines is abnormally short. Her Vine Whip attack is pathetic, and her mobility is much worse than most Bulbasaur, because she can't reach as far as most of them. (Ken's eyes fill with tears after hearing about the hopeless Bulbasaur. He reaches for Charm's Pokéball, when an idea hits him.) Ken: I pick Persephone! Ash: What? You're joking! Persephone is pathetic! You'll lose every fight. Gary: Besides, Persephone is unhealthy. ???: Let him have her! Gary and Ash: Who said that?! ???: I did! (A girl swings down from the chandelier on the dining room ceiling.) Terry: The name's Terry Tealeef! Ash: Terry Tealeef? As in Cilan and Iris's girl? Terry: You could say that. (Suddenly, Iris bursts into the home.) Iris: Professor Oak! Is Terry here? Terry: Hey, Mom! Iris: Terry! (Iris runs to the girl and hugs her tightly.) Terry: Mom, let go of me. Now. Iris: I'm sorry... I was just so worried! (Cilan now enters, his face practically red and his fists balled.) Cilan: Young lady, what is the meaning of this! Your mother and I were worried sick! Terry: Sorry, dad. I just wanted this! (Terry holds up a Pokéball. She opens it, and a Charmader appears.) Charm: Cha-manda! Gary: Charm? Then... who... what's this? (Professor Oak holds up the Pokéball he assumed was Charm's.) Gary: Nothing! Terry: Of course not. I switched them out at 5:30 this morning, when I came in. I know you keep the key to the backdoor in a little stone Pidgey on your back porch. (Professor Oak looks embarrassed and astounded.) Cilan: Young lady, you are grounded! There is no way you... AAAAHHH! (Charm jumps up and painfully bites Cilan on the arm.) Charm: Cha-manda! Iris: At least she's safe, dear. Don't ground her. That would be the same as punishing her for staying alive and being in a place where she would be safe. Cilan: I guess you're right... sorry, Terry. Charm: Manda-char-manda! Ken: So what about Persephone? (Ken opens his Pokéball and releases Persephone.) Persephone: Bulba-saar! ---- Charm: Persephone! How's the vine? Persephone: It doesn't hurt. That's a good sign. Charm: Yes, that is a good sign. Persephone: Think I can pull off a Vine Whip? (Charm scoffs.) Charm: No. (Persephone sighs. She gears up, shakes her torso, and unleashes her vines. One reaches out and slaps the leg of the human in front of her. The other barely reaches away from her body.) Persephone: I will never be able to use Vine whip. Charm: Don't give up, Seph! ---- Cilan: That Bulbasaur slapped me! Gary: That's something to be thankful for. Cilan: Why? Gary: Because she doesn't normally have the self-esteem to use Vine Whip at all. Iris: Poor Persephone. Cilan: Poor me! I have been slapped by a Bulbasuar, and I have been bitten by that maniac! (Cilan points an accusing finger at Charm, who is clutched gently in Terry's arms.) Terry: Dad, you're making him sad! Charm: Cha! Cha! Iris: Cilan, dear, he's just having fun. Don't worry. Cilan: Fine. ???: Hey, guys! (Brock and his wife, Misty, along with their twin children, Lina and Lanny, enter the room.) Lina and Lanny: I pick that one! (The twins rush to the remaining Pokéball and begin to fight over it.) Gary: I have a better idea. How about you both have SeaSquirt? Lina and Lanny: OK! (The siblings open the Pokéball, and a Squirtle appears.) SeaSquirt: Squirtle-squirt! ---- Charm: Hey, Squirt! SeaSquirt: 'Sup, Charm? Persephone: Hi, SeaSquirt. (SeaSquirt looks over at Persephone. Instantly he becomes infatuated with the beautiful Bulbasaur in front of him.) SeaSquirt: Well... hi... hello... uh, uh... hi, Persephone. (Persephone giggles.) SeaSquirt: He, he... he. Charm: Real smooth, Squirt. Squirtle: Be quiet, Killer-Breath. ---- Lina: Looks like SeaSquirt likes Persephone! Lanny: How cute. (Lina leans over to Ken and speaks softly.) Lina: Isn't it romantic? Terry: Oh, can we quit this sissy stuff? Cilan: I think love spices a dish, and adds the sweetest sugar to any occasion! Ash: You haven't changed a bit. Iris: No, he hasn't! (Suddenly, a strong wind blows through the house. A feeling of fear blankets the other emmotions of anyone in the room.) Charm: Cha? SeaSquirt: Tull? Squirtle? (Persephone cuddles close to SeaSquirt for protection.) Persephone: Bulba-saar! SeaSquirt: Squiiiirt-tull! ???: Where is the Bulbasaur? (A disembodied voice fills the room. It brings fear with every word.) ???: I demand the Bulbasaur! Ken: What do you mean? ???: PERSEPHONE, you fool! She is part of an ancient riddle, and she is the only one that can help me! Ken: Well you can't have her! (Ken picks up Persephone and holds her close.) ???: RRRRAAAAAHHHH! You have made a terrible decision! I WILL have my revenge on you humans! BEWARE THE WRATH OF HADES! (The wind dies down, and the voice ceases as well.) Cilan: That just spiced this dish with mystery, and brought all our minds to a boil! Iris: WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING IN TERMS OF FOOD? YOU'RE MAKING ME HUNGRY! Ken: Who's Hades? Gary: Well, there is an old legend, but its ancient, especially for New Kanto, and I'm sure it wouldn't... Ash: Gary? Gary: There is an old legend about... the Olympians. They were twelve Pokémon said to have... magic powers. Misty: Huh? Brock: Yes! I knew the Olympians MUST be real! Every since Misty became Pewter City's Gym Leader, I have devoted my time to researching the paranormal! There is an old Kanto legend that became basically unheard of after Kanto was rebuilt following the Galactic-Plasma War. The legend says that twelve ordinary Pokémon were said to have been given magical powers by Lugia. Misty: However, a thirteenth Pokémon, a Dusknoir, demanded the powers. He forced Lugia to give him them, and he invaded Mount Olympus, a secret mountain on a cloud above Mt. Coronet. Brock: But Lugia had his revenge by banishing Dusknoir to a furnace beneath Stark Mountain. And, when the thirteen Olympians came close to death, there magical powers were given to other Pokémon. Though, the powers were given to Lugia to hold, and for Lugia to give to new destined Pokémon. Misty: And when Lugia was given the powers, he was so pleases with the Olympian's kindness, he gave them magical powers back, but kept their original powers for a generation of Pseudo-Olympians. Gary: Legend tells of a Bulbasaur named Persephone being destined to inherit th powers of Demeter, the Venusaur. A Charmander named Helios was destined to inherit the powers of a Charizard called Vulcan. And a Squirtle named Asclepius was destined to inherit the powers of Poseidon, a Blastoise. Ken: Persephone! Terry: Helios? Lanny: Asclepius? Gary: You see,I was going to name SeaSquirt Asclepius, and I was going to name Charm Helios, but it would be too... crazy. Brock: If there names were originally going to be Asclepius and Helios, then it was destiny. SeaSquirt, Charm, and Persephone are three of the Olympian Children - the next generation of Olympians, bestowed by Lugia with magical powers! ???: This true. Ash: Who said that? ???: I did. (A spirit appears in the room. As it begins to take shape, the crowd can make out fins, horns, and wings. The spirit takes complete form, and the crowd now sees that it is Lugia.) Lugia: They are the Olympian Children! Ken: What does that mean? Lugia: It means that they need these... (Lugia touches his head gently to Persephone, and then Helios, and then Asclepius. Suddenly, a look of dawning comprehension appears on their faces, as if they inderstand the bizarre turn of events, though they do not.) ---- Persephone: What just happened? Helios: I have no PokéEarthly idea. Asclepius: I'' am still wondering whether my name's SeaSquirt or Asclepius? Helios: I think its Asclepius, bud. (Voices suddenly ring in all of their heads. Each one of them is being spoken to by a different voice.) ???: ''Persephone, come home! You must find the Olympian Gate! ???: Helios, my son! Find the Olympian Gate and return home! ???: Asclepius, my heir, return to me! Find the Olympian Gate! Persephone: What happened? Helios: I think we need to find the Olympian Gate. Asclepius: At least now I know my name. ---- Lugia: You must go to the Meeting Spot, where the borders of New Kanto, Johto, Honna, and Sinnoh-Unova meet. From there, Eros will guide you. Lanny: Eros? Lugia: Eros is the son of Aphrodite, a lovely Pidgeot that is one of the Olympians. Eros is a Pidgeotto and is her son, one of the twelve Olympian Children. Find Eros, you find the Olympians. Ken: Then its settled. We go to the Meeting Spot and Eros takes us to Mt. Olympus. But who'll go? Lugia: I will be there in spirit. And the Olympian Children must go. Category:RoleplaysCategory:Roleplays